Love proven by tear
by lanasregal
Summary: Everything you have to know can be found in the A/N. :)
_**A/N: Hi guys! First of all I'd like to say that as you'll probably notice I'm nowhere near a native English speaker unfortunately.**_

 _ **(I wish I were tho)**_

 _ **So I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I have in the story I don't have a beta but I hope you can still enjoy it. If any of you**_

 _ **want to correct the mistakes please let me know!**_

 _ **This is my very very first story ever and I don't really think there'll be more! But who knows?! I only post this story because**_

 _ **I was talking with Lady in Black on twitter and she said she'd read it! So thank you if you are reading it!**_

 _ **I wrote this because I can't accept that Robin is not with us anymore and also because I think there're so many ways they**_

 _ **could bring him back.**_

 _ **You can follow me on Twitter my user is: kovacskata99 and also in Instagram: lanasregal .**_

 _ **Please tell me your thoughts! I'll try to reply! Lots of love! Kata**_

 _Love proven by tears_

Sorrow. Pain. Sorrow and pain. That's all what describes Regina Mills right now. Not more than two days ago when she was with him in that secret passage, everything looked brighter. When he said that she was his future and she said that she's with him always. ALWAYS. A word that can contain a lot. Always. There's no such thing you can't put into that one word. Yet here she is. Standing alone. Without him. Because he's gone and can never come back, baceuse he's like never existed before. What a stupid thing is that. Stupid and crazy. It's impossible. He's here with her in her heart. The love they share can not be ereased. There's no thing like their love.  
She hasn't cried at his grave yet. Maybe she never will. She doesn't know. She wants to but she's afraid. Afraid that if she cries she completly lets him go and she's not ready. Not now, not ever. Instead of crying she's talking to him.

„ Baby please come back to me. I love you! I know that I never told you that but you know I do. More than anything. And now I can never tell you in person. This is my biggest regret right now. I should have tell you at least a hundred times everyday how much I love you. But I didn't. I didn't because I was afraid of loosing you. As you can see karma is a bitch because again it has taken you away from me and I lost you without you hearing that I love you. And I know you love me too. I could feel it and still can. That's why I refuse to believe that you are not exist anymore. We never really talked about it but I always thought we have a bright future together. Despite everything that has happend to us during that brief two years. I always wanted you to propose but we never got the right time. I imagined it a few times. It was the most amazing thing ever. But now it's gone. Gone with you. Everything's gone with you and I'll never love anybody else but you. In my heart and in my mind I'm your wife and you're my huseband. Without you I live in that fantasy. Please Robin. Come back to me. I love you and you're my soulmate not just a boyfriend. With you a part of me has died so you have to come back bacause if you can't live I can't either."

And that's the moment when it happens. She starts crying. The tears are pouring out of her eyes and she can't stop the sobs. It takes a few minutes when one of her tears lands on his grave. And when it does everything changes again. There's a bright light coming from the field and the next moment he's standing beside her. He's there alive and he has that stupidly sexy but cute smirk on his face.

„ So Milady I've heard you're my wife and I'm not just a boyfriend. „

She's shocked. The tears are here again, she takes a step closer to him. Extending her arms towards himand when she finally thouches him and feels that he's real she only takes the last step and clutches to him so tight he can hardly breath. He doesn't mind it because he cluthes to her like that as well.

„ Robin h… how… how are you here? I don't understand." She sobs into his chest.

„Your tear brought me back my love. Hades couldn't kill me because my soul is attached to yours. You had to shed that tear for me to come back. Our love is stronger than anything. It's proven now. While I was away I met Zeus. He told me to wait for your tear and when I feel it I have to jump. So I did. And I'm here now." He explained it to her.

„Robin I have.. no I need to tell you something." He smiled at her and hugged her a bit tighter and murmured „Say it lovely"!

„I love you Robin! I love you! I love you! I love you! And I'll never stop loving you!

„Well in that case Milady I need to tell you something as well! I love you too! As you've said, more than anything. And to prove that to you I have to ask you something!" He got down on one knee and asked that one question.

„ Regina Mills, you're my future, the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you do me the honor to becoming my wife? „

„Yes Robin! Of course yes! A thousend times yes!"

She cried and jumped onto him pushing both of them to the ground. She cried into him and he cried into her. And finally for the first time in their life they shared their first kiss saying 'I love you's' to each other. The kiss is passionate and chaste and everything you can imagine. He's right, their love is stronger than anything and it is proven.  
So a few week later when they are in their bed as huseband and wife, they don't fail to notice the pink glow around them proving thier love. Their love that was proven before the godsby a single tear.

The End –


End file.
